Harry's Mouse
Harry's Mouse is an episode of Milly Molly and introduces Brioni. It starts with Milly Mandara and Molly Horren going to the pet shop, which is their favorite. They meet their friends the budgies Billy Boy and Daffodil again, and say "hi" to the mice. When they leave, the girls go and visit Farmer Heggardy. At his farm, they put blankets on Salt and Pepper and feed Bunt Me Not and Nibbles, who try to eat his handkerchief. They then play fetch with Wags. The next day, they offer help when Harry needs someone to look after Brian. Harry is worried and warns them Brian likes to escape, but they reassure him they know about animals and will be careful. At Molly's apartment, Mrs. Horren wants him in the cage at all times as she hates mice. Tom Horren believes Brian should stay in the cage as well because of Tom Cat. The cat in question licks his lips, which causes Molly to say "No, Tom Cat! Brian is not your dinner! He's our new friend!" Mrs. Horren says "YOUR new friend, Molly, and please take that cage off my table." In Molly's room, her, Milly, Jemima, Dolly and Brian play tea party, while Brian opens his cage and goes for a walk, causing Tom Cat to knock a vase over whilst chasing the mouse. Mrs. Horren, rather grumpily and unfairly, blames ''Molly ''for letting Brian out (she didn't let, he escaped). She is sad about the vase, but it can probably be fixed. That night, Mrs. Horren's dislike of Brian has turned into a fear and is extended onto Tom Cat as well, Mr. Horren says that both animals can't make more trouble, but Mrs. Horren believes they are living in a zoo. Tom Horren says that his wife, and even Tom Cat should go to sleep. Molly is asleep, sleep-talking about Harry having to put something down, while Brian gnaws at his rope in attempt to escape. Molly says in her sleep "Tom Cat! That's Marmalade's dinner!" (must be dreaming about the cats now). Brian escapes again and goes for a walk. He goes into the Horren parents' bedroom, giving Mrs. Horren a fright. The woman in question is having strange emotional experiences. First she hated, but wasn't scared of, mice, then she was intimidated by them, now she seems to be full-out phobic about them. She then plays the blame game with Molly again when she falls over the cat and is now not scared, but angry. The next day, Molly is pondering to Milly about how her mother could go from scared to angry that quick, but thinks it is probably the tripping over Tom Cat. Marmalade wants to eat Brian as well. Milly tries to mouse-sit Brian, but he escapes again. They search the whole house, but can't find him. They try to get Marmalade to hunt Brian but she doesn't seem that hungry, so they worry she has already found him, which makes them both feel sick. They buy a grey mouse at the pet shop. The next day, Harry goes to collect his mouse, but the new mouse is much shyer and has no interest in escaping. Molly whispers "We should tell him the truth." (they never lied, but she's suggesting they should avoid lying) Harry hears and says "The truth about what?" Milly struggles to find the words, but manages to say that something very bad happened while he was away. "Bad?!" asks Harry. Then Brian shows up and Milly says "Marmalade DIDN'T eat him!" Harry is now very confused. The two mice talk to each other, and Harry is confused as from what he can piece together is there are two Brians, one of which is not Brian, there is truth involved, something bad happened and it had to do with Marmalade eating Brian. So both girls explain what happened and didn't happen. Marmalade had her appetite back. A few weeks later, Harry brings his mice to school, and they have had babies, the new mouse is named Brioni. He will be giving his mice away, but neither Milly nor Molly want one, because of cats. Meg and Joe want one, though.